


Don't talk about it. Don't talk at all.

by makeme85



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Feelings, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers, at all, i just wanted to try something, little angsty...?, no talking, something like a headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeme85/pseuds/makeme85
Summary: They never talk about it. Neither to each other, nor to their friends. Do they need to talk about it? Do they need to talk about the sweat, the suppressed moans, the silent gasps and sighs...? about the fact that they both obviously need it in some strange and twisted way? To process the events of the day or a fight against who knows what, to work out their discrepancies in a way they could never communicate... at least not with words.  They aren't good with words. Words use to make things worse between them. So they don't speak.





	

They're good together at the battlefield but not really the best friends in their private time. Still there is something. Something neither of them is able or eager to name. Some sort of silent agreement from the first night on when Steve stands in front of Tony's door and the door opens from the inside without Steve needing to knock.

They never talk about it. Neither to each other, nor to their friends. Do they need to talk about it? Do they need to talk about the sweat, the suppressed moans, the silent gasps and sighs...? about the fact that they both obviously need it in some strange and twisted way? To process the events of the day or a fight against who knows what, to work out their discrepancies in a way they could never communicate... at least not with words. They aren't good with words. Words use to make things worse between them. So they don't speak.

From the first night on both seem to feel, to sense, what the other one wants or rather needs. Sometimes they meet just because they feel lonely. But they never arrange their meetings. One of them just goes to the other ones room and never gets rejected.

Sometimes it's rough and harsh, full of hasty gropes and panting, when they don't even mind to undress completely or lay down on the bed while jerking each other off...

Sometimes it's leisurely and quiet. Skin on skin. Feeling each others warm embrace... Sometimes they kiss.

Though they never spend the night together. And they never leave marks on the other ones body where it can be seen.

It works.

**

So there is this one night. It's Tony who's walking down the hall. When he arrives it seems that Steve is already waiting for him. As always.

It's been a hard day. Especially for Tony. He is tense and the look in his brown eyes displays anger, frustration, hurt, fear and disgust. Steve knows this look all too well by now. He knows what it means and he knows why it's there. He knows that this cocksure sassy genius is self-loathing and desperate. And he knows what Tony needs...

Steve takes Tony's slightly shaking hand in his, leads him to the bed and starts undressing him. Tony refuses to make eye contact. He's ashamed of himself and Steve knows that Tony would never bare his emotions like that. Especially not to Steve. Not during the day, not during an argument, not ever. But this is something different. The rules change at night. What happens in their bedrooms stays in their bedrooms. Nobody has to explain themselves and nobody asks for it.

When Steve undresses himself Tony's already laying face down on the bed, hiding his face in the pillows. Steve's already hard when he's crawling up behind Tony to lay his full body weight over Tony's back. And Tony sighs... or is it more a broken hum? It's a soft sound of relief and Steve can feel Tony relax beneath him. There you go, Steve thinks, nuzzling Tony's neck.

Steve does not have deeper feelings for Tony. He just wants to hold him, to anchor him, give Tony what he needs. Help him. He, Steve, is here to help.

Tony starts to squirm slightly under him, starts to press back against Steve as much as he can, making low noises into the pillow where he's still hiding his face. Steve knows that Tony has already prepared himself before he came here. He always does.

So Steve just trails his hand down to his own cock to line himself up and slowly enters his nighttime companion in one go. Tony's throat escapes one long moan, muffled by the pillow. This feels so good. Too good. Steve melts into Tony, hides his already flushed face in Tony's neck and can't help the low groan that feels just that much too possessive. When he's fully buried inside Tony, Steve holds still, waiting for Tony's go once he's adjusted. When Tony presses back Steve starts to move. Slowly pulling back, slowly pushing in... This shouldn't feel that good, should it? With his next thrust Steve trails his hands along Tony's sides and over his arms to his hands, threading their fingers together. Tony doesn't object.

Tony's completely trapped now, unable to move properly. Except for the slight squirms to push back on Steve and hump the mattress in rhythm with Steve's demanding but tender thrusts. Steve can feel how Tony relaxes more and more. That's it, Steve thinks, let it go. No control, no responsibilities. Just taking without needing to give something back. I'm here to help. Something tightens deep in Steve's chest. That happens more often lately. But it's just because he cares for Tony in that particular way. He just wants to help.

It's quiet this time. Only things to hear are the rapid panting and the crinkle of the bedclothes.

Steve can't help his thrusts getting more erratic and starts nibbling between Tony's shoulder blades. A place where his marks are hidden even when Tony's wearing one of his tank tops. Sometimes Steve wishes he could place one of those in a place where everybody can see it. so that everybody knows what Tony allows him to do to him. But it feels wrong. Nothing what happens in their rooms at night is meant for the daylight, is meant to be real.

The whole team will have breakfast together tomorrow and Steve and Tony will greet each other like none of this had ever happened. But Steve will know what's hiding underneath Tony's clothing. And that's enough. It works.

Steve's thrusts are going from erratic to frantic and Tony's so warm beneath him, so vulnerable and open. Steve could come from that alone and it drives him crazy because he has to hold back. This is not about him. It's about Tony. Tony is the one who needs to be save right now.

Tony turns his head to the side and shows his face. His eyes are closed but the fact that he's showing means a lot to Steve. It means it works. Steve's on the right way and is taking care for the other one. And Steve can't help but place soft kisses on Tony's cheek to sooth him because he can feel that Tony's close. His brows furrow and his mouth is agape, his hands are tightening around Steve's fingers and his panting is changing to frantic gasps. Steve can even see a single tear traveling down Tony's cheek and he has to kiss it away. Again there is this tight feeling in Steve's chest.

And then there it is. Tony goes rigid for a second before he hides his face again in the pillow, starts shaking heavily, clenching hard on Steve's cock, squirming like he wants to escape but Steve knows it just means for him to pin Tony down even more. He can hear Tony's muffled moans from the pillow and it is enough to shove him over the edge as well.

Their hands and fingers are still tangled, Steve smells Tony's aroused scent, tastes the sweat from his skin. It shouldn't feel that good the way it does, he thinks again and again, because this is not what it feels like. He's just here to help, to offer and receive comfort none of them can get elsewhere.

Steve pushes himself up slightly for his last few thrusts and Tony follows immediately, so his back is still pressed against Steve's chest, turning his head slightly in search for Steve's mouth and kisses him right in that moment Steve shudders with his release, swallowing every loud moan and little sound that would've escaped Steve's throat. It is amazing. It shouldn't be that amazing, but it is... Steve tries to impale Tony, wants to go as deep as possible, rutting against him in earnest like an animal in heat. Until he's spend...

They're lying there, still breathing heavy. On their sides now. Tony had turned towards Steve and hides his face again. Only this time in Steve's pecks. Curling up on himself. Steve holds him for another few minutes. It's not cuddling. It's just comfort while they're both coming down from their high. But that doesn't stop Steve from nuzzling Tony's rumpled hair. Until he stands up to go to the bathroom for a washcloth.

When Steve returns Tony's already gone. The only evidence that he's been here is the stain on the sheets. Tomorrow morning the sheets will be changed by the cleaning staff. No one will ask questions about it and when there are new sheets it's like nothing ever happened here. Until the next night when one of them needs a place to go, arms to be hold by, nearness...

Steve can't help the tight feeling in his chest which starts to spread in his whole torso. Of course Tony is gone. Also Steve would be gone by now if this was Tony's room. It's just the way this works. The only way. Just helping each other through the cold nights...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it!  
> let me know if you like it and what you think!


End file.
